


Last Night on Earth

by mcrevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/pseuds/mcrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gen it feels like it's the last night on earth, while the truth is it's only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar errors.

Genevieve thought Brian might dislike her tits. They’re too small, and despite their size they even sag a little so she’s a little uncomfortable when he takes off her bra. But he cups them with his palms and then he lets out this tiny moan and Gen thinks maybe they’re not so bad after all. At least, Brian doesn’t seem to mind them as he uses what feels like eternity to caress them with his fingers and tongue. 

She sulks a little when he buckles up his pants, throws the condom in the trash and kisses her goodbye. There went her virginty and dignity - all for a one nighter with the boy she’s sure to be the love of her life, who hit on her while being ass drunk. 

What she doesn’t know yet is that Brian’s been eager to ask her out since they both were freshmen two years ago, and had to drink himself under the table to gather up courage to flirt with her. She doesn’t know Brian had to leave so early because he still has a curfew and a strickt mom. She doesn’t know he’ll spend the night thinking of her and how he feels he messed up everything. She doesn’t know that in a week they’ll be on their first date, and that Brian will visit her every second weekend while she’s in college. In five years he will ask her to marry him, and six months later she will walk up the aisle and give him her "I do". Doesn’t know she will give birth to a healthy baby boy named Julian, and Brian will be there every step of the way; from the day she finds out her period is late and to the day Julian goes off to college. Brian may not be here right now, but he will be there for her for the rest of her life, and when she dies of old age or cancer he will be there and hold her hand. 

But Genevieve doesn’t know that yet. So she allows herself to sulk like it’s her last night on earth, while truth being, it’s only just the beginning.


End file.
